Wenn ein Lächeln deine Welt zerstört
by Maron
Summary: Das ist die Vorgeschichte zu "Eine neue Chance mit dir!" Es ist kein wirkliches Pärchen vorhanden aber ein bisschen Shounen-Ai (Daiken), wirklch nur ein bissl ^_^' Wer die andere Story kennt wird sich denken können, dass das keine fröhliche Geschichte


A/N: Hallöchen mal wieder!!! Zwar ne Weile gedauert, bis ich mal wieder was hochgeladen hab, aber was solls.  
  
Das hier ist die Vorgeschichte zu "Eine neue Chance mit dir!"  
  
Viel mehr will ich nicht sagen.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon gehört leider leider nicht mir, sonst würde das Ende anders aussehen *ggg* Aber wer will kann es mir ja zum Geburtstag schenken?  
  
Special Thx to: Meiner kleinen Hino-chan, die wiedermal mein sinnloses Geschreibe ertragen hat und Beta-gelesen hat! Danke!!!!!*drück*  
  
  
  
Wenn ein Lächeln deine Welt zerstört  
  
  
  
Es ist schön. Ich stehe auf dem Balkon und schaue der Sonne zu, wie sie langsam hinter den Häusern der Stadt verschwindet. Ein Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen, lässt mich fast die Einsamkeit in meinem Herzen vergessen, fast!  
  
Es verschwindet so schnell wie es gekommen ist, vielleicht sogar noch schneller und ich kann sie wieder so stark spüren wie vorher. Es tut weh, mein Körper krampft sich leicht zusammen, lässt mich die Situation, meine Lage, noch besser erkennen.  
  
Manchmal fühle ich mich wie ein verirrter Schmetterling. Ich gehe durch die Straßen, meine Füße kennen kein bestimmtes Ziel. Und dann stehe ich wieder davor, vor diesem hohen Gebäude, renne weg, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich das schaffe, was ich mir vorgenommen habe.  
  
Am Ende lande ich doch wieder hier und betrachte den Sonnenuntergang, meine Gedanken fangen an sich im Kreis zu drehen.  
  
Eine leichte Brise streift mein Gesicht, sie ruft schmerzende Erinnerungen in mir wach und dann verzerrt sich mein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln.  
  
Diese Maske ist schon ein Teil meiner selbst geworden, immer schön fröhlich sein, sich bloß nichts anmerken lassen. Ich weiß nicht mehr welcher Teil von mir mein wahres ich ist, wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Nur nicht zu viele Gedanken machen, einfach nur fröhlich sein, ja, so ist es richtig!  
  
Egal ob echt oder nicht, keiner wird den Unterschied merken, ich tue es ja selbst nicht mehr.  
  
In meinem Leben hat sich absolut nichts geändert, ich trete auf der Stelle, komme nicht vom Fleck.  
  
Ich grüble schon wieder zuviel, müsste mich mehr zusammenreißen!  
  
Es wird langsam kalt, aber ich will nicht in die Wärme der Wohnung, die mir Geborgenheit und Verständnis vorgaukelt. Der eisige Dezemberwind bläst durch meine Haare und sorgt dafür, dass ich rötlich-braune Strähnen vor meinen trüben Augen habe. Ich hebe meine Hand, zögere aber noch sie einfach so wegzustreichen, weiß nur nicht genau warum.  
  
Sie erinnern mich an mich selbst, immer mit dem Wind gebeugt, ohne die Kraft sich wieder von alleine aufzurichten.  
  
Nur das Lächeln nicht vergessen, egal wie sehr das Herz weint! //Du darfst die Illusion nicht zerstören, die alle von dir haben\\  
  
Ich fange an zu zittern und beschließe ganz nach draußen zu gehen, vielleicht lässt der kalte Wind meine Tränen erfrieren. Kindische Hoffnung, ich werde wohl nie erwachsen. Ich gehe zurück in die Wohnung und hole meine Jacke, setze meine Maske auf und öffne die Tür. Der kalte Geruch des Treppenhauses sticht mir sofort in die Nase, es ist angenehm. Meine Mutter ruft mir irgendetwas hinterher, was ich nicht mehr genau verstehe, weil ich die Tür schon geschlossen habe. Pech gehabt  
  
Als ich die Straße betrete fängt es an zu schneien. Weiße Schneeflocken rieseln langsam auf mich nieder, lassen mich kurzzeitig alles in einem anderen Licht sehen..  
  
Ich öffne meine Hände und lasse sie kalt und sanft hineinfallen. Ich bilde mir ein eine Art Muster darin zu sehen und starre lange auf meine Handflächen, längst kann ich nicht mehr darin erkennen, aber ich schaue sie trotzdem weiterhin an.  
  
Ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange ich hier jetzt schon stehe, irgendwann gehe ich los. Auf dem Weg in die Stadt werden die Straßen belebter. Die vielen Menschen verursachen ein seltsames Gefühl in mir, es ist, als würden sie mich erdrücken wollen, ich will weg.  
  
Von der angenehmen Kälte der Nacht kann ich nichts mehr fühlen, die Masse der Menschen verschluckt sie und lässt die durchgefrorenen Straßen vor Wärme dampfen.  
  
Ich sehe zwei bekannte Gesichter, gehe "fröhlich" auf sie zu und fange an mit ihnen über belangloses Zeug zu reden. Kurz danach müssen sie wieder gehen und lassen mich ich der Menschenmenge alleine zurück. Ich habe es längst aufgegeben mit ihnen mitgehen zu wollen, schon vor langer Zeit, mache mich wieder auf den Heimweg.  
  
Schwarze Haare ziehen meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie haben im Licht der Straßenlaterne einen purpurnen Schimmer, wunderschön. Ich nähere mich der Person und merke, wie sich ein warmes Gefühl in mir ausbreitet.  
  
Er schaut mich an und ich spüre, dass ich wieder anfange zu lächeln.  
  
Ein angenehmes Schweigen entsteht zwischen uns, wir stehen lange so da ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Der Wind lässt seine Haare leicht wehen, sanft umspielen sie sein Gesicht und verdecken kurzzeitig seine Augen. Ich hebe meine Hand und streiche sie zur Seite, er lächelt mich an.  
  
Seine Haare sind ganz weich. Sie legen sich sanft um meine Finger und ziehen sich doch gleichzeitig von ihnen zurück, es fühlt sich gut an.  
  
Irgendwann bin ich es, der seine Hand zurückzieht, werde nervös wenn sein Blick mich trifft, weiß nicht, was er gerade denkt. Er schaut mich immer noch an, ich kann seinen Blick nicht deuten, habe Angst, dass er es nicht genauso mag wie ich. Zeit vergeht. Es fühlt sich an, als wären es Stunden, aber wir stehen hier erst seit wenigen Minuten. Ich gehe einen Schritt zurück, entferne mich langsam von ihm. Sein fragender Blick trifft meine Augen, was denkt er gerade?  
  
Meine Schritte werden schneller, bald fange ich an zu rennen, will nur noch weg. Weg von diesen wunderschönen Augen und seinem Gesicht, dass mich immer wieder festhält.  
  
Ich höre seine Stimme, die mich ruft und fragt was los ist, ich renne einfach weiter.  
  
Hasst er mich jetzt? Es war falsch von mir ihm so nahe zu kommen, ich hätte gleich wegrennen sollen! Vielleicht hat sich doch mehr geändert als ich dachte!? Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich bin immer noch genauso feige wie früher  
  
Aber jetzt ist es anders. Heute weiß ich, was ich tun soll, werde in Zukunft von nichts mehr einfach nur weglaufen, nie mehr! Ich beeile mich, hoffe, dass der Laden noch nicht geschlossen hat.  
  
Glück gehabt.  
  
Das kalte Neonlicht im Geschäft blendet mich erst. Ich brauche nicht lange, weiß genau wo alles liegt was ich brauche, bin nach wenigen Minuten schon wieder auf dem Weg nach Hause.  
  
Mir ist warm, der Weg ist nicht lang gewesen, aber ich habe gut eine dreiviertel Stunde gebraucht, bin langsam gegangen, habe Angst vor dem was ich tun werde.  
  
Nutzlos, diesmal werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht wieder kneifen! Vorsichtig betrete ich die Wohnung, es ist niemand da. Meine Gedanken verändern sich, ich bin nicht mehr sicher ob ich es tun soll.  
  
Nein, ich werde nicht wieder alles hinwerfen, werde einmal in meinem Leben mutig sein...nur einmal!  
  
Ich öffne die Tür zu meinem Zimmer, schaue mich noch einmal genau um. Mein Blick bleibt an meinem Bett hängen, an dem kleinen blauen Etwas, dass zusammengerollt in meinen Kissen liegt und leichte Schlafgeräusche von sich gibt. Ich lächle traurig, weiß jetzt schon, dass ich es vermissen werde, oder doch nicht?  
  
Ich weiß nicht wie ich es mir vorstellen soll. Kalt? Warm? Alleine? Ich weiß es nicht, werde es aber bald wissen.  
  
Leise schließe ich die Tür wieder, will meinen kleinen Freund nicht aufwecken.  
  
Tränen  
  
Weine ich?  
  
Keine Ahnung.  
  
Ich gehe ins Bad und betrachte die Schachtel in meinen Händen, bin noch unsicher, habe Angst. Meine Hände verkrampfen sich, als ich eine der scharfen Plättchen aus der Schachtel nehme. Wie lange starre ich es jetzt schon an ohne mich zu bewegen, es endlich zu Ende zu bringen? Ich zittere, als ich es langsam auf meinen Arm zu bewege, schließe die Augen, öffne sie wieder, atme tief durch und tue es....  
  
Was fühle ich? Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich, ich weiß nicht mehr was ich denke, spüre nur den Schmerz verbunden mit Erleichterung..  
  
Ich merke, wie ich langsam schwach werde, meine Gedanken werden trüber. Warmes Blut tropft auf den Boden und nimmt mir mit seinem Verlust mehr und mehr das Bewusstsein.  
  
Ich kann nicht beschreiben wie es sich anfühlt, sehe auch nicht mein Leben in Bildern vor meinen Augen vorbeiziehen. Was sollte ich auch sehen? Schmerz? Trauer? Einen kleinen Jungen, der einsam den spielenden Kindern zusieht und sich nichts mehr wünscht als bei ihnen zu sein? Ja, das würde es wohl sein, was ich sehen würde, aber das einzige was ich wahrnehme ist, dass es um mich herum langsam, sehr langsam dunkel wird. Ich sacke auf dem Boden zusammen, wie sehe ich jetzt wohl aus?  
  
Eigentlich will ich noch nicht sterben, frage mich jetzt, warum ich das gemacht habe. Aber jetzt ist es sowieso für alles zu spät. Ich denke an die Leute die ich gekannt habe, die mich hätten kennen müssen, es hätten ahnen sollen. Keiner ist bei mir. Habe ich zuviel verlangt? Ich wollte doch nur nicht immer so schrecklich einsam sein!  
  
Ich sehe sein Gesicht vor mir, während die Welt um mich herum immer dunkler wird, es ist angenehm.  
  
Jetzt ist alles schwarz, kein Tunnel oder ein Licht, wie das immer alle sagen, Lügner!  
  
Meine fast leeren Augen starren immer noch in die Lampe, die über mir hängt  
  
//Ich ...hätte...das Licht ...ausmachen...sollen...\\  
  
Ich höre noch wie jemand meinen Namen ruft, sie klingt hysterisch ...arme Jun....  
  
Ich schließe meine Augen und hoffe, dass es jetzt endlich vorbei ist, alles, für immer.  
  
~Ende~  
  
Hoffe es hat euch ein bisschen gefallen, würde mich sehr über Kommentare freuen. Oder schreibt direkt an: Kusakabe.Maron @web.de  
  
Eure Maron 


End file.
